Fire Meets Water
by ItsComplicatedOkay
Summary: What if something so bad happens to Annabeth, that the gods had to replace her with Katniss, screwing up the past, present and future? Explanation inside. Percy/Katniss *To be rewritten*
1. Lukabeth Paradox

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so try not to flame. I got the idea for this story from the game "Chrono Trigger" where when you change the past, you affect the future, but my story isn't exactly like that. My story is based on how time traveling affects the past and changes certain events. **

**The first three chapters is basically filler to introduce the characters, plot and the "space-time continuum" hole thing that makes this story somewhat stand out. The fourth chapter is when the fun starts, where I'm planning to write over 4k words. It may not sound much, but I'm trying the best that I can.**

**This story is PercyXKatniss, Percy/Katniss, Katcy or whatever you want to call it. I saw that there was a lack of this pairing, so I decided to contribute a little. I'll try to update five times a month or so, and I won't abandon it. I am also planning a side story to this that will have some spoilers to the ending, in case I run out of ideas for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, The Hunger Games or Chrono Trigger. They are owned by Rick Riordan, Suzanne Collins and Square Enix respectively.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lukabeth paradox<p>

-Katniss-

We're back from the 74th Hunger Games. We're back at District 12.

The train slowly came to a stop. Finally, I thought. I'm so tired from the after party in the Capitol. As I was taking Peeta's hands, I felt a little woozy. It must have been because of the food, I convinced my self. Then I saw my feet. Or what was left of them.

"Um, Peet-" I try to say but I buckled my knees - or what was still visible of my kneecaps - and blacked out.

-Percy-

We were both on half blood hill. Hera had just left, steaming at Annabeth's insult. And I just stood there, thinking about Rachel, Calypso and Annabeth and how complicated it would be around them.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth told me. "I-I should get back. I'll keep in touch."

"Listen Annabeth-"

"You'd better get going," Annabeth said. "Take care, Seaweed brain." Then she jogged back to the van, never looking back. She had just left me on Half-Blood Hill.

After she had left me, I felt an empty feeling inside. It's just the feelings, I thought to myself.

Then a dazzling girl who looked a little older than fifteen (A/N I had to change Katniss's age because it would look awkward with her a year older than Percy) appeared right in front of me.

She was really pretty, with her simple braid along her back, a stylish dress, and the deepest grey eyes. Just like Ann- I stopped myself.

"Ug..." I heard the girl groan out.

"Do you need help?"

I motioned to grab her hand, then she took it with reluctance.

Then I felt the empty feeling again.

"Did you feel that?" the girl said. She is obviously doesn't trust me. Yet.

"Yeah I guess I did," I said with a smirk. My love life is getting way to complicated.

Then we both blacked out, still holding hands.

When I came to, I heard a voice bellow through a room the size of Madison Square Garden. "Percy Jackson!" that very familiar voice thundered. If you can't take a hint, the person who was speaking to me was Zeus.

"What Zeus," I said with an annoyed tone.

"There has been… trouble," Athena answered for Zeus.

"What kind of trouble?" I heard a voice beside me.

When I whip around, I see that strange girl I met on Half Blood hill. I could tell she was confused. Really confused.

"Trouble with, Lukabeth."

"What's Lukabeth?" We said at the same time.

-Katniss, again, because Percy sucks at explaining things. *hey! Percy exclaimed*-

So this was our past. Before the Dark Age, which seems like decades before the present.

So, the reason behind all of this is that lukabeth, secretly one of the gods from before the first age, has gotten tired of percabeth, also one of the first age gods, so he kidnaps Annabeth and I have to replace her in these experiences of this so called Percy. But we can't stay in the past forever. Then the future will deteriorate. If we manage to not destroy the future, then we confront lukabeth. If we don't succeed, the future will be even worse than normal, and I don't want to think of what's worse than starvation or the Games.

I don't mind that I have to do this mission with Percy. He is kind of hot, with his jet black hair, his muscular tanned body. Even his eyes, an aquamarine shade of green, are really captivating.

The only thing I'm worried about is if this Percy guy is good enough. I don't want another Rue on my hands. I wince at her name, her death fresh in my mind. And then there's Peeta. How will he deal with this?

"So how do we relive my experiences? And in what order?" I heard Percy question the gods. I had to give him credit for his bravery. Or is that arrogance?

"I will send you messages through these special phones," Athena said, making cellphones appear from thin air. "The gods will give you the time, date and event name to time travel to. To time travel, just hold hands and press the send button. You can also teleport this way, but you can't teleport in the past"

Both of us blushed at this.

"Why are you blushing, braid girl?" Percy said with a smirk.

That guy's head is full of… kelp.

"Like you aren't blushing, Seaweed Brain." He winced at the nickname. "And my name is Katniss."

"Who names their daughter Catnip?" He said, stifling a laugh.

He is so dead. I start dashing at him, trying to tackle him to the ground. As I finally grab his hand, he cleverly presses the send button. Then we were whisked away with him unscathed.


	2. Time Travel

**Hello again! This is Chapter Two out of Five for the month of March.**

**Disclaimer on the First Chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Time Travel<p>

-Katniss-

We teleported to where I woke up, which Percy calls Camp Half Blood. Strange name.

He tries to explain the whole god and demigods thing, and tries to explain his life, but it's too much information to hold. So I just zone out to what seems like an archery class.

Some kids were pegging multiple bullseyes, sometimes even splitting the arrow before it. Others were doing okay.

Percy, following my grey eyes, sees the archery practice.

"Gods, I suck at archery. One time, I even hit Chiron in the butt!" Chiron… the centaur who taught Achilles.

"You want me to teach you?"

"I don't think that would work well. Annabe-" Percy winced at that name. I wonder who she is.

"Fine, let's just pack up and head out."

I went to their armory, and stocked up on some supplies, some weird yellow square for Percy and some herbs for me.

I got their bronze bow, which seems to adapt to my standards. As I kept pulling on the string, it changed into the one in the Games, then to my dad's bow. It had a gem on the grip, so I tapped it to admire its beauty. Then it slowly turned into a watch, but instead of a watchface, a red gem topped it off.

I went to grab a quiver, then found one with five divisions, STEEL, CELESTIAL BRONZE, FIRE, EXPLOSIVE, and FOR REPAIRS. I wanted to test out the "repair" division, so I broke the shaft off one of the arrows and placed the broken parts in the compartment. It magically binded itself and it shifted through the barriers into the STEEL section. Cool.

As I went to the arrows, I saw one that was the normal steel arrowheads, and another set that was bronze. Weird, I thought, as I drew my hand over the weapon. My hand suddenly passed through. Amazing! I thought, but how am I supposed to use it?

"Hello, Catnip!" Ugh, Percy. "I can see that you are holding up our Celestial Bronze arrows. Those can only be used on monsters and demigods."

I so wanted to get him back for calling me Catnip. I didn't want to owe him. I spun, notching a bronze arrow on the bow, and aimed it inches from Percy's face. I let go, and laughed at his expression.

I wasn't laughing for long.

He brought out a pen. I laughed even harder at that. "What are you gonna do, write on me till submission?"

"Sure."

He uncapped the pen revealing a bronze magic sword. Then he disarmed me and went to slice me. This is it. "Ah!" I yelled as the sword passed through me. Wait. Passed through me?

Then I saw Percy laughing his head off, and I remembered that the bronze weapons pass through mortals. I, Katniss Everdeen, am an idiot.

Then I pinned him to the floor.

"You jer-"

He pressed the send button again to escape inevitable demise from my fists. We teleported back outside and we fell on top of each other. We both blushed instantly. Okay, that was the most blushing I have done in a day in my existence. We then went towards the cabins to finish packing.

After I finished stuffing the clothes the Aphrodite girls gave me into a backpack, which was magically expanded, when I got a text from Athena.

Date: xx/xx/xx

Time: xx:xx

Place: Lincoln Tunnel

Event: Fury attack

SEND? Yes No

I sprinted to Cabin 3 and ran into Percy, literally.

"When you see the Furies, I'll go invisible and sneak up to the front. When the driver suddenly jerks, grab the packs and rush outside," Percy said with a serious tone, which means he isn't joking around.

"Fine, let's just get it over with," I said as we held hands and pressed send.

-Percy-

When we got there, it had a feel of nostalgia to it.

Grover was being Grover, nibbling on his tin can and looking nervous. He had his hat on, and a plain white t shirt with jeans. His horns were still small, still easily hidden by his curly hair.

Ms. Katniss Everdeen, on the other hand, had confidence very evident in her posture. She was wearing a light green shirt with jeans, both hugging her slim figure, and all in all she was hot. On fire even.

Her hand was hovering over the place where she keeps her knife. Her quiver was slung over her shoulder, and on her wrist, a watch showed off its style.

Then those three old ladies came in, with Alecto leading. It sent shivers down my spine, with bad memories surfacing.

I shook my head for focus, whipped out Annabeth's hat, and turned invisible. I had to resist laughing at Katniss's expression. Then I grabbed our stuff and went on with the plan.

As I slowly made my way to the front, I could feel my internal clock ticking.

Three

Two

One

"Where is it!" Alecto yelled in sync with my timing. While they were defending themselves, Katniss using her knife for close quarters and Grover throwing tin cans, I lunged at the steering wheel.

The driver and I fought over the controls and made the bus do a barrel roll. We stumbled out, me running and Grover flying while carrying Katniss.

BOOM!

The bus exploded behind us. I walked slowly towards Katniss like in those action movies with the mushroom clouds behind me.

"Hey Katniss," I said in a flirtatious tone. Before she could maim me, I grabbed her hand and pressed send without looking at the text. My love life sucks.


	3. Evil Faun, Barrel Rolls and Bad Landings

Chapter Three: Katniss, the Flying Baron

-Katniss-

I was furious at that charming… what am I saying?

Sadly, he was great at controlling my emotions, making me mad and charmed at the same time. What about Peeta and Gale? a voice said in my head. Do you even want a boyfriend?

Shut up, I told it.

I shoved these thoughts out of my head as I pointed my now drawn bow at a weird scent. Out of the corner of my eye, I observed the place.

I saw that Percy and I were in a big pool that I recognized from our tour of District Four, only this was ringed with mirrors. There was this mechanical boat next to where we stood, and the scent was coming off it. I looked at Grover, who was guarding the pool, and at Percy, who was flushed with red. Why was he blushing?

He noticed my quizzical look and reluctantly pointed at a sign.

THE THRILL RIDE OF LOVE

Of course, being the more mature one, I blushed twice as hard. Fate was really pushing our relationship. I decided to check on Percy again, and I noticed him practically floating towards a scarf. A scarf that had the gross smelling scent.

Before he could touch the scarf, I launched an arrow at it, pinning it against the side of the pool.

"No love magic for you!" I shouted at him to shake him out of his confusion. I still wonder where I got the love magic part out of. Must be from my keen nose I guess.

Percy then told me the game plan, shaking his head to clear the odor out of his nostrils.

"After I grab the shield, get in the boat and draw your bow. After the stone angels turn around and point their pseudo-bows at us, water will come rushing and mechanical spiders will try to kill us. When we get close to that ramp-" He motioned to that ramp at the edge which led to a very high gate. I stood on the tip of my toes to actually see the top of the chain fence. "We jump on my signal."

"But the gate looks too high!" I try to reason with him, but to no avail.

"No, we just have to jump in time," Percy says while looking at the gate with a thoughtful look. I never knew Percy could think!

Then, something nudged me and, since I was on my toes, I fell onto Percy and we both crashed into the artificial boat, with my head on his chest. We blushed again for the second time in The Ride and swiftly got up. "Wait," I said under my breath as I inspected the area where I last was before I fell. "Stupid satyr."

There was a dandelion that wasn't there before. Then I noticed it's unnatural stiffness in it's stem, and it's curled up into a familiar form. It was a spring, one that must have caused that Katcy moment. Wait, I'm giving my… guyfriend relationship with Percy a nickname! Who was I, one of those girly people at school?

I decided not to kill him because I noticed that the statues were turning. Lucky goat. Why couldn't he be like Lady and make milk, NOT trip your friends.

I sighed and got in the boat as Percy stowed the shield in his Waterland backback. Then the water came, so I drew a celestial arrow out of the sheath while Percy pulled out his pen. Then the unimaginable happened.

Instead of robot arachnids coming out to subdue us like Percy said, birds were pouring out. But not just any birds. Jabber jays. Worst of all were the screams it was replicating.

First were the cries of torture from Cinna and Haymitch. Somehow I felt as if this would happen in the future. Second were the shrill screams from my mother and Prim. They were pretty much killing me on the inside. Worst of all were the yells of my name from Gale and Peeta. As if I

would die.

I started pegging them one by one with arrows, trying to keep my sanity. Once I ran out of bolts, I curled up into a ball, shut my eyes and tried my best to block out the cries of my loved ones.

-Percy-

"Great timing, Katniss," I said as I nudged her limp body. Why did she have to faint like Annabeth? And what in the world were those voices coming out of those not-so-normal birds. I noticed that the birds weren't attacking us, but their abnormal voices were affecting Katniss.

I noticed that they were screams, but who's. Sure, maybe the shrill girl screams were Katniss's relatives, and the guy screams were her friends, but what about those guys who called out her name? Were they her past boyfriends? And why did I feel… jealous?

I pushed these thoughts out of my mind when we neared the ramp. I noticed that the gate was really high, and using the momentum like before won't cut it.

"Grover, shoes!" I yell out. He flies them over to me from the edge of the pool. Luckily, there weren't any spiderwebs to block the opening. I then go and try to get them on Katniss's feet, but she wouldn't stop fidgeting. "Stop Catnip!" I yell, even though I know it's useless. Then I notice she's covering her ears. So it was the sound! I form two blobs of water and cover her ears, effetively cutting off any sound.

She came to and slipped on the winged sneakers just feet from the ramp. "Three… two… one!" I yell and signal with my fingers, and we use the momentum to propel ourselves upward. "Maia!" The wings on the footware came to life and we shot into the sky, me dangling on Katniss's ankle.

We would've crashed into the gate if it weren't for Katniss's natural flying skills. While we were gaining altitude, the wings on the shoes decided to mess up early and go stiff, making them gliding shoes. Luckily, Katniss did a barrel roll to gain just enough momentum to clear the gate.

As we glided to safety, Grover decided to act heroic and catch us. Unluckily, he caused us to tumble and have my head fall into her chest.

I can't say I didn't enjoy it, cause it was really fluffy in there, but it was pretty much the most awkward moment in my life. When we untangled, she glared at me and then at Grover with me joining her, trying to kill him with our stares. We were both blushing intensely and Grover was both scared and laughing his hairy hide off, if that was possible. "Let's go Percy, before I lose control and kill him," Katniss told me, and I knew she wasn't joking, because I wanted to kill him too.

"What happens in Waterland STAYS in Waterland, you hear me?" I say to the both of them, giving Grover another death glare. Then Katniss and I held hands and time travelled to the present.


	4. Awkward Events and Circe's Island

Chapter Four: Relationship Problems, Awkward Encounters and Circe's Island

-Katniss-

Things got very complicated thanks to the little "episode" from Grover. Now I'm not even sure who I like anymore. Not like I knew before. Not like I even want a relationship. Unless I change the future, which was now possible. Okay, I said to myself, one possibility down, three to go.

Gale is my childhood friend, so he knows me best in terms of life in general.

Peeta is the guy I had the most intimate moments with, even if only a few were real. He understands me more in terms of the Games. I even have a feeling that he would risk torture for me.

And then there's Percy. Tons of awkward moments with him on top of me in less than a day. And when his head was where no man would ever go, with the exception of my crew and Cinna, things got way more awkward between us. But surprisingly, it felt natural for me to hear the soft beat of his heart when we fall on top of each other. I guess I have relationship problems.

When we teleported to camp, my mind drifted to these things, and I invoulentarily sputtered something. Then Percy froze, and asked, "Did you ask me if I had relationship problems?" Great Katniss, just great. "Because I totally do. And I need someone to vent to."

I just nodded, not knowing if it was a good thing or a bad thing for him to open up. So while going back to the Poseidon cabin where we both stay (I asked Chiron because technically I'm not a demigod so I could sleep anywhere), he opened up to me.

His relationship problem is just as big as mine, if not bigger.

First there was Annabeth. She had been with him through all of his quests, and is seriously smart and beautiful. The only thing was, it was hard to be around her. He needed to act perfectly, to not screw up around her. "I miss her."

Second of all, there was Calypso. She was a very stunning person with looks to rival Aphrodite's (He had wispered that because he didn't want to get smited) and she just glows happiness. The Fates send one male hero every millenia to break her heart and the hero's heart. "I guess their plan is working," Percy added.

Third, there was Rachel, a mortal like me. She was supposedly easy and fun to be with, and they were supposed to go out today. "So you guys are dating?" I said with a wisp of dissapointment. Why I was dissapointed is unknown. Hopefully he didn't hear that. He shook his head, "Were just friends, but since were on this quest, we can't hang out yet."

"So is that the whole list, chick magnet?" I said to him as we neared Cabin Three. Woah, when did I start flirting? Peeta's getting to me. Maybe even Aphrodite. I shook my head for focus and noticed that it was getting late, with the sun dipping into the horizon.

"Nope, there's one more," Percy said in a shy tone. A tone he's never used with me before. "There's… you."

-Percy-

I pretty much killed any chance of being friends with her by admitting my attraction towards her. I had just lived up to my Seaweed Brain nickname. I had to fix this, "Let me explain. Your eyes are a soft shade of mercury. Your awesome with a bow. You aren't afraid of arachnids. You have a - no offence- great physique and body. You're smart and witty. How can anyone not… fall in love with you?"

Awkward silence.

As I went to pack up and go back to my apartment, with me making Katniss stay here, she stopped me, grabbing my shoulder, "Wait, I have problems too."

Well her list goes like this:

First, there was this dude named Gale. He was her childhood friend, and they helped each other with their monetary (semi-big word!) problems. It turns out that where she comes from, District Twelve, is the poorest District in Panem, which is America in the future, which we may be able to stop if the whole time-travelling fiasco works out. This is more confusing than Greek Mythology.

Second, there was Peeta. They got close during the Games, which was basically a battle to the death. It crept me out because it reminded me of Antaeus's arena, where I had almost died to my "brother". To add to that, they even had a fake relationship for the camera, with lots of making out, but only a few moments were real.

And lastly, there was me, with my heroic aura and my deep sea green eyes. Yeah, and that's supposed to compete against childhood memories and make out sessions, even if the kisses were fake. And the idea of risking your children to the Games count too.

Awkward silence. Again.

I slowly got up from the porch we were sitting on and opened the door. "Well, this is it. You have three choices. You can either stay in this cabin alone, which might suck, get eaten by harpies, which would be a little bad for the quest," I say, with her laughing a little to ease up the tension, "or come with me to my apartment. So what do you choose?"

"I think… I'd like to see your mom and your apartment- what's an apartment again?" Katniss asked. I had almost forgotten that she was from the future, she seemed so normal.

"It's like lots of tiny houses built into one building," I reply.

"Okay, so I'll stay with you."

"'Kay, let's tell Chiron before the harpies come get us." I say as we ran towards the Big House.

We told him and he allowed us to go but urged us to hurry, "It's almost time to release the harpies." We raced over to the cabin, packed up, and hailed a taxi, with astonished looks from Katniss. Then we went to the upper east side then to my apartment. I paid the cabbie and brought out our things.

"Mom I'm home… with a guest!" I shout as I take my first step into the living room. It had the scent of fresh baked cookies. Then my mom stepped in, holding blue cookies and blue milk. Yum!

"Hello Percy, Hi Ann- who is this?" Mom finally said when she realized that my guest isn't my usual gray-eyed companion.

"This is Katniss my… friend from the future. She'll stay here for a while," I tell them, "Katniss, this is my mom, Sally."

"Hello!" my mom said, shaking Katniss's hand, "Call me Sally! Make yourself at home. Your room is upstairs. Percy can show you there." She nudged me, signalling for me to show her now.

I led her upstairs to a hallway with two doors, one for the bathroom, and one with a sign above it that said, "GUEST ROOM" in a cliché cursive font.

"Ladies first, Catnip," I say when we go through the door, and that earned me an arrow to th- okay, chill! I won't say the joke! Put the RPG's down! She just elbowed me, happy?

The room is what a modest hotel room would look like, with a small tv, a queen sized bed, and a closet. She took in the view, saying, "It's more livable than my Seam house, but less fancy and uncomfortable than the Victor's Village mansion I'll get!" Hold up, a mansion! Two houses! Is she rich?

Before I could ask her anything, she did something out of her character. She hugged me, with her arms squeezing the life out of my hips. "It's perfect," she says in a more-than-satisfied tone from the crook of my neck. She must have noticed what she was doing because she suddenly stepped back and turned crimson. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I reply awkwardly, "I'll just leave now."

I went to my room, did my pre-bedtime rituals, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-Katniss-

"Ah!" I scream. It was the third time a nightmare woke me, and it was getting pretty annoying with it chewing away my sanity.

I twisted the gem on my watch and the clockface revealed itself, saying that it's 2 o'clock in the morning. "Great," I mumbled, tumbling out of bed and putting on Ms. Jackson's old bunny slippers. 'I remember when I used to hunt bunnies with Gale' I thought to myself as I started to explore the apartment.

I wasn't lying to Percy when I said it was better than my Victor's house (A/N Katniss knows about those houses, remember?). Here, I felt warm and welcome, being close to one another while still keeping enough space for comfort. I wonder how Haymitch dealt with this every single day. Blame it on the alcohol. Then I remember the nightmare with Haymitch's tongue licking the wine out of the bottle while ten other tongues were attacking me, licking my face and one of them, which I assume is Peeta's, goes to wiggle itself into my mouth, with me realizing that my tongue has disappeared. I shivered and wanted to find someplace safe to sleep, to evade my nightly tormentors.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice I was in Percy's room till I was at the foot of his bed.

His blanket had fallen off the bed, though I am pretty sure Percy didn't notice. He probably felt as if the night was hot, because he was stripped to his boxers, revealing his six-pack. He was as built as Cato, or that District Four Victor ten years ago. Was it Derrick or Fredrick? Anyway, I blushed quickly, trying very hard to look away, but failing. Stupid risqué emotions! Maybe I could sleep here, next to Percy, in his arms. It worked with Peeta in the caves.

I tried my hardest to get out, but then I remembered the nightmares. I had to escape with my sanity intact, so I had to submit to the temptation. I pulled the blanket over us, draped his arms around me, snuggled my face in his abs, and fell asleep.

-Percy-

When I woke up the next morning, I almost jumped at the sight. Katniss was there, face in my abs, arms around me and breathing softly. I had to chuckle though. She was irresistably cute there, with her breath tickling my chest and her petite yet strong arms never letting me go.

Sadly, she's a light sleeper, so at that chuckle she stirs. On the other hand, she's still drowsy, so she says, "You have… abs. No nightmares. Nice comfty abs," then she whistles a four note tone and snuggles with me again. At that moment, I had the urge to hug her, but I held back. Instead, I absent-mindedly ran my fingers down her sides and said, "Wake up, Catnip!"

She sprang up, looking wide awake and aggrivated, trying to look for the name-caller. When her eyes fell on me, she noticed what position we were in and got up abruptly, with her looking like a strawberry. A very nice, tasty- stop it Percy.

"Sorry…" Katniss said.

"Truthfully, I enjoyed it," I said trying to be suggestive. It actually worked! Well, I'm pretty sure anyone could make her blush.

"Wh…what?" She just doesn't know how to act in these situations.

"Yep!" Cue fingers on lips. "You want to do a little more?"

She must have decided to go along with it, cause she nodded seductively and pinned me on my bed. Then she brought out her pocket dagger. She put the tip under my chin and said, "Stop, please. The only reason I came here was because of a few nightmares, not because I wanted to kiss and cuddle. And I don't want a boyfriend, okay?"

Then, she threw the knife clumsily at the wall, letting it bounce off it. I was close to laughing, but then she drew her bow and shot at the falling knife, pinning it by the loose part of the hilt wrap. "I knew it was worn out," she said, pulling her weapons out of the wall. Then, she went towards the kitchen.

"She has as much charm as a slug," I said, grabbing some duct tape and started repairing the wall.

At least she looks cute when she's mad, I thought. Wait, what the Hades am I thinking.

We ate breakfast and, after promising for the hundredth time that I would be safe, went outside to get some coffee and wait out for our time traveling text.

-Katniss-

Percy was starting to get on my nerves. I mean, it's hard enough that fate makes us have awkward moments, but Percy just has to add more. It's like he likes seeing me tortured and confused like when I was stung by a tracker jacker. Sadly, there were no herbs to cure this sting.

Anyway, we were at a coffee shop, sipping our drinks, when Percy started ripping up his napkin into little pieces.

I questioned, "What are you-"

He had rolled up a piece and threw it at my face. I gave him a glare and tried to ignore it. Then, I opened the lid of the cup to add more milk when he made the paper ball rebound off my mouth and into my coffee.

"It's on, Jackson," I said in a calm voice. We went up to a counter, grabbing as many tissue packets as we could. I grabbed a straw behind Percy's back, to have a secret weapon. We sat back at our table and started shredding the paper mercilessly, with me readying my "gun". Then all of Panem broke loose.

I whipped out my fully loaded straw and blew, acting like a machine gun and pelted Percy's face rapidly. Then he controlled the coffee of his and made a shield out of his drink. Hopefully no one would notice coffee just levitating out of the cup.

"Cheater!" I exclaimed as I aimed my straw at the wall behind him and fired, making the "bullets" bounce off it and hit him upside the head.

"Two can play at that game!" Percy announced and poured all of the paper balls into his beverage. Then he made them fly towards me, hitting me in the face.

Our game ended when the manager kicked us out. At least he let us keep our coffee, or in Percy's case, the cup.

"Good job, Katniss! You kicked us out of one of the best cafe's in New York!"

"Me? You're the one who started it!"

We would have argued some more, or even wrestled a little, if a stunning lady didn't magically appear before us.

She was stunning. Her hair was perfect, her breasts were the perfect size, her skin was flawless. Also, her features were always changing to fit Percy's and my preference, with her features still sans imperfections. No amount of plastic surgery in the Capitol would ever come close to her beauty. Screw the sun! She's as radiant as all of the sun's in the Universe combined!

"Aw! You guys are fighting like a married couple already! Sooo cute!" the mysterious woman said. I glared at her while Percy was coughing really hard.

"We are NOT a couple Aphrodite!" Percy exclaimed, revealing her identity to me. "We're just together for a quest!"

"Please. You guys are always falling for each other, metaphorically and literally. You guys talk about your respective relationships. He's been where only your make-up crew has been-" We blushed at that. "You've even slept together!"

"We have never slept together!" I said without dignity, even if she was a goddess.

"You can't hide anything remotely romantic from me, Katniss Everdeen." The love goddess said in a strict tone. "I even know about the time when you and Peeta will-"

Percy had cut her off by kissing her chastely. I owe him one, I thought to myself. I hate owing people. Then she started making out with him, even sliding her hand up his shirt. It looked like he wasn't kissing back, but it was only a matter of time till he would break. I coughed, which broke them up.

Percy wiped the saliva off his lips, saying, "Cut to the chase. Why are you here?"

"I'm just reminding you about the promise I gave you last winter," she said in a happy tone. Percy shuddered at that comment. "And if you want, you can always go to my palace and we could… do things." She slipped a piece of paper with numbers on it into his front leg pocket, letting her hand roam. "Woah! It's even bigger than I thought!

I started feeling something in my stomach and retorted, "Okay, that's enough!"

Luckily, our phones beeped so we had an excuse to leave. "Goodbye Aphrodite!" I said and teleported us to camp.

•••

When we arrived at camp, we were both blushing hard, earning weird looks from the remaining campers. There were also around fifteen campers that donned silver parkas, with one in particular running towards us.

"It looks like we're going to the Sea of Monsters!" Percy exclaimed. "I'll explain after lunch."

I nodded, as we held hands and, before we could press send,

a parka girl with electric blue eyes caught up to us yelling, "Percy!"

"Hey, Thals, it's great to see you and all, but we have a quest to continue," Percy replied to the girl.

"What quest? And who is this?" the girl said pointing at me. "And why were you two holding hands?"

"I'm Katniss Everdeen, and-"

"Your name is Catnip?"

To this, Percy fell on the floor, laughing so hard his eyes started tearing. I replied with a swift kick to the gut, but that was still unable to stop him.

"Why is-"

"Don't mind him, if you know Percy, you know how much of an idiot he is," I said, resulting in a mock hurt on Percy's face and a snicker from the girl.

"Yes he is a Kelp head. By the way, I'm Thalia."

"Shut up Pinecone Face!" Percy retorted, earning a smirk from Thalia. I could tell that they were good friends.

"So, about that quest," reminded Thalia.

We started to tell her about it, from Annabeth's abduction to the present. Thalia would add side comments from time to time, like "So that's what the hand holding's for", "Even a mortal has better archery skills than you", "You've been in between her b- oh my gods!" and "Stupid Aphrodite".

It was almost lunch, so Percy and I decided to have lunch first and time travel later. We said our goodbyes, Percy dislodging a few arrows from his butt, and teleported to another cafe, which I thought was a bad idea due to past experiences, if a few hours ago counted as "past experiences".

"Excuse me princess," Percy said, "but there are hundreds of cafe's here in the Big Apple. We could just go to another one."

Percy and I bought our lunch, Percy's was a bagel with a latte and mine consisted of a cinnamon roll and cappuchino. Hehe, CINNAmon roll. Maybe I should've gotten some PITA bread to go along with it.

Luckily, things didn't get out of hand so we didn't get kicked out. Also, there weren't any lust driven goddesses around, so we could relax.

"When we arrive at the docks, follow a perky attendant to the building. Have a make over, do whatever you want, but make sure to go back to the starting room with the guinea pigs. After that, you'll see a guinea pig dancing. That'll be me. Get the gummy vitamins from my pants and give one to me. Then I'll lead you out," Percy said to me, twirling his bagel in his hands.

"'Kay, so let's go!" I said grabbing his hand as I pressed send.

-Percy-

When we arrived, we fell on top of each other again on the docks. Then a perky attendant with a blue flight attendant suit walked up to us with a pearly white smile plastered on her face. My eyes focused on a golden nametag, with HYLLA engraved on it.

"Hello! I assume that your here for the full body massage package, is that right?" Hylla said.

Katniss looked as if she wanted to correct Hylla, but I elbowed her lightly, making her shut up. We followed her into the building into a familiar room filled with mirrors. There was the cage with the little guinea pigs in it, but there was something strange about it. Like it was a litle too feminine. Then the witch came. Circe.

"Hello Perseus!" I shuddered at my full name. "Ready for _your_ massage? Your female companion here will actually need the most attention though, so I'll let Hylla here take you to the massage area while I work on your little friend here."

I wasn't expecting Circe to send me out and transform Katniss. I need to think of a plan. Woah, almost sounded like Athena! Anyway, I needed to get rid of Hylla, so while she wasn't looking, I uncapped Riptide and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, I hit her head with the butt of my hilt, effectively knocking her out.

"Good night!" I said to her limp body. I dragged her into the nearest room, which was the massage room, and that's where my luck ran out.

-Katniss-

There was something wrong here. The look on Percy's face before he left, the menacingly innocent look on Circe's face, and the weird mixture seemed to warn me that this isn't what it was like in the past. The space time continuum has ruptured again.

"Drink it, Katniss, and you'll become the image you just saw in the mirror. You know you want to," Circe pleaded. It wasn't true though. There was that time with the prep team before the Games started. At that time, with the dress on, I wasn't pretty. I wasn't beautiful. I was as radiant as the sun. I didn't need this concoction, no matter how nectarous it would taste.

Circe saw me unwilling to drink the liquid, "You have a strong will, huh. I didn't want to have to do this, but I do want to get more guinea pigs for my collection. All I need is an American and a Crested one, and then I'll have all the breeds!"

She raised her hands in concentration and chanted, "Για ένα γουρούνι που θα γίνει!"

I racked my head to remember what Percy told me before the sorceress could attack…

"_Feed me the gummy bears that are in-_" The gummy bears! I shifted to my pants to find them. Wait, I told myself. "_-my pants._" Damn it! I looked back at Circe and saw that a black ball was formed in between her hands. If I get hit by that…

She threw the ball at me, so I was forced to flee. While controlling the ball of magic, making it home in on me, she called for some followers. _I had to lose this magic!_ I thought.

I dashed towards a coat rack and climbed it like the trees in the Arena, thinking that that would stop it. Sadly, Circe just pointed upwards and it flew straight towards me. By instinct alone, I jumped off the rack and let the ominous ball of magic sail past me and hit the rack. It instantly shrank and grew fur, transforming into a guinea pig.

Around that time, four other sorceresses came to Circe's aid and all of a sudden five magic balls started flying towards me. This was just like dodging those fireballs in the Arena.

In the span of five minutes, they had me cornered at the guinea pig cages. I didn't even have enough time to notch an arrow.

"Get ready to eat fur!" yelled Circe as all of them guided their magix towards me. Having no other choice, I stepped on the cage and somersaulted over the magic, nearly getting hit. Instead of hitting me, it hit the cage, making all of the guinea pigs human.

An old lady who still had fur on her hands said, "Circe's had us for centuries. It's time to get revenge!" Then she picked up a nearby torch (not flashlight) and started burning down the place.

"No! Anyone but Mary Ormond!" Circe said while blasting them with more magic. It was getting

way too chaotic, and it would only be a matter of time till either me or Percy would get hit. Flight was essensial. We needed to get out.

-Percy-

All that sneaking through the spa, I had to get caught by a thirteen year old girl. She had black hair and it looked like she was related to the limp person I was carrying.

"Who are you, and what are you doing to my big sister?" said the mysterious girl.

I decided to tell her the truth, granted that if she gave me her puppy eyes I would've spilled anyway, "We were tricked by your mentor, Circe. We have to get out of here. This isn't where we belong."

"Okay." Well that was easy. "I'll hide Hylla while you escape. By the way what's your name?"

"Percy," I said over my shoulder and started running.

"Mine is Reyna!" her retreating form yelled.

I hope I'll see her again someday.

As I entered the original room, I heard lots of banging and saw lots of smole. Then, I bumped into Katniss, literally. When we recovered, I said, "All we have to do is find a ship and get out."

We then kicked open the door and dashed outside, passing a guy who was in a trance and looked eerily like Blackbeard. We eventually made it to the docks, Katniss firing explosive arrows at the other ships, as to let the rampage stay in Circe's domain.

BEEP! went our phones.

s

"Well that was weird," I said as we teleported.


	5. Rachel Gets The Talk

**Hello! I'll stop working on this story and continue my other one unless I get _one _review. Come on guys, just one review! To "punish" you guys, I cut the chapter into two, cutting out the time travel. Please review, I need to know your opinions!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Rachel gets "The Talk"<p>

-Percy-

When we teleported, it was around three 'o clock in the afternoon and I could barely contain my ecstasy. Finally! We're done with the Quest for the Bolt and I don't have to fight Luke on the Princess Andromeda! I was even ready to do a happy dance when Katniss looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked Katniss.

"Why are you smiling for no reason? Is this normal for people in this era?" Oh. I instantly started avoiding her gaze while Katniss smirked. "Typical Percy…"

"Shut up."

Then Katniss decided to bring Thalia into the fray, asking her, "Is Percy always this weird?"

Pinecone Face replied, "I suppose he is weird sometimes."

"And I suppose your an ass. All the time." I stated feeling the inner emo orangylocks within me.

We continued the name game, with me throwing out "Pinecone Faces" and "Air Heads" while Thalia came up with "Kelp Face" and the typical "Seaweed Brain". Katniss stayed out of the line of fire, looking as indifferent yet cute as always. Wait, did I say cute? Whatever. Then we ended and split up, Thalia checking up on the Hunters, Katniss restocking on supplies and me to the forest. I had to contact someone.

I patted my pant leg pocket, feeling the drachma. I had to tell Rachel to call off the "date". I went to the familiar creek where I had been claimed by Poseidon. I formed a blob of water and dispersed the particles, letting light through and, in turn, creating a rainbow.

"O Iris-" I said but was cut off by someone.

"I'm sorry sir, but the general line has been cut recently, so you must use the direct line."

"Okay, so what do I say?" I say, wondering if this was just a trick.

"Just say 'O Fleecy, do me a solid and show me' then say who you want me to talk through."

Okay, simple enough, "O Fleecy, do me a solid and show me Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I said awkwardly.

The weird cloud nymph dissapeared and in its place, a certain redhead appeared. She was just hanging around in her "room" but her room was actually bigger than my mom's apartment. She was wearing a loose white t-shirt with doodles and black marker all over it. Her jeans had paint all over it, and she was doodling something.

As I looked closer, I saw that she was drawing me at the Hoover Dam. When I almost sliced her head off. I instantly blushed, remembering the time where she had saved my life by using her machine gun-like mouth, driving away the skeletons. I decided that it was her turn to get embarrassed. "What are you drawing there?" I said to Rachel, surprising her and making her fall off her bed.

"Woah! I am still not used to that," said a certain redheaded oracle. Then she quickly tried to hide her sketchbook.. "I wasn't drawing anything!"

"Okay, whatever you say," I replied. I pulled out my phone and started searching for the "Iris Message Plus" app that I found while preparing for our first time traveling mission. It was a cool app that let you add effects to your IM screen, like put a misty bowler hat on your head or something. More importantly, you could affect the things in the IM, like grab stuff, but you can't attack stuff, otherwise the fast movement would break the connection. When I found it, I opened the app and made a grab for the notebook.

"Hey! I didn't know you could do that!" protested Rachel after I snatched the book. All the sketches inside were of me, either fighting a monster, or just a normal sketch. When I got about halfway, I started seeing pictures of me... kissing Rachel, holding her in my arms and other mushy fluff. Luckily, there weren't any mature scenes, or I would've backed away slowly.

"What are these about?" I questioned, showing her the... risque pictures. She instantly blushed and looked the other way. "Look who has a crush on me!"

That finally shocked her out of embarrassment, "Fine. But at least I accept it, unlike you with Annabeth!"

"Did you hit your head on something?" I questioned jokingly, shocked that she was that accurate. "I do not like Annabeth, and she doesn't like me, okay!"

"I have a recording," said Rachel. She picked up her iPhone and fiddled around with it. Then came our voices, Annabeth and I. "I needed proof that you didn't do it, so I decided to do a voice recording. Sadly, the battle in the band room was too fierce so I only caught the audio, unless people want to see the inside of my pant pocket. I had totally forgot to switch it off until after I covered up for you." Then she pressed play.

**Annabeth: You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?**

**Percy: She can see through the mist. She saw the monsters before I did.**

**Annabeth: So you told her the truth?**

**Percy: She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so-**

**Annabeth: You've met her before?**

**Percy: Umm, last winter. But seriously, I barely know her.**

**Annabeth: She's kind of cute.**

**Percy: I-I've never thought of it.**

Then Rachel locked her phone. "Is that proof?"

I sighed in defeat."Yes," I said with a dejected tone while Rachel started doing a little victory dance.

"So anyway, where are we going today?" asked the mortal.

"Sorry Rach, but I have a quest. I have to cancel our um... get together."

Then she started mumbling about "Stupid demigods and their stupid quests" and other things.

"But Rachel, it's an important quest!"

"Fine Percy, what is it about?" asked Rachel in a jealous tone.

"Um..." Oh shoot, it's about Annabeth. "I forgot."

"I'm pretty sure neither mortals nor demigods get Alzheimer's this young Percy." Schist.

I decided that drastic times call for drastic measures. I turned on the IM+ app and swiftly kissed her. It was actually pretty nice, because her lips were both soft and smooth, with out a trace of sticky lip gloss that she doesn't really need. It was also nice to see her reaction. That must've been how I looked like when Annabeth stole a kiss from me. It was so funny that I had to whip out my phone and take a picture.

Then suddenly, she yelled. "Percy, behind you!" I whipped around to see an arrow lodge itself into my arm. I yelled in pain, ripped the arrow out of my flesh, fished out a piece of ambrosia and healed myself. Then I set out to find the culprit. Unfortunately, my foot snagged a snare a few feet from the IM causing me to be flown into the air and have Riptide on the ground, useless till it returns to my pocket. Then a certain girl from the future appeared.

"You messed up my snare!" yelled Katniss. "It took me a long time to set that up." Then I heard her mumble something about Gale's hands and his snares.

"Well you shot me in the arm with an arrow!" I rebutted.

"So where's the wound?" Then she shot the string making me hit the ground hard.

"I'll show you." I picked up her arrow, which was still stained with blood. I cut my arm again and then ate some ambrosia. She was gaping at the already closing wound. Then she started mumbling something about Peeta and blood poisoning. "This is food for demigods. It heals us, but we can't eat too much or we'll burn up. That's Exhibit A, the arrow is Exhibit B, and my friend, your fellow mortal, is Exhibit C."

"Wait, who is she? And she isn't a demigod?" interrupted Rachel.

I got them aquainted and was forced to tell Rachel about the quest. I was almost to the part about Annabeth when the gods saved me. They had given us a mission. I said goodbye to Rachel and Katniss surprisingly hugged her. Wow.

Then I checked the text. We had finally ended the Quest for the Fleece and have skipped to the Quest for Artemis. It looks like... we're going through the junkyard. Weird. Annabeth was never with us till the Battle with Atlas. I guess there really is a big rip in the space time continuum. I explained the event to Katniss.

"Ready?" I said to my gray eyed companion. She nodded in reply and pressed send.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! And check out my PJO and Kid Icarus Crossover, Percy Jackson: Uprising. It's like a Chaos fic, only with less cliches. I mean, why does everyone use "Mark"?<strong>


	6. Double Trouble and Tears of Despair

**Hello! Sorry for not making this a meaty chapter, but I really wanted to reply to my two lone reviewers:  
><strong>**Cassie: Yeah, I guess I'm a little paranoid.  
>Anonymous: Yes I did threaten you. Joking! Anyway, I like the PercyKatniss pairing too, that's why I made this.**

**Disclaimer on the other Chapters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Double Threat and Tears of Despair<p>

-Katniss-

After we teleported, we were in a limousine with the Goddess of Love in between Percy and I. All of a sudden, I felt protective of Percy, and I don't know why. "It's because you care for him, silly!" said Aphrodite. Of course, I instantly blushed, but less intensely. I guess so much blood has been used from all the blushing that I've been doing the last few days that my cheeks can no longer carry enough blood to blush intensely. Anyway, I'm grateful for that.

"You can read minds?" I asked. "Yes." Well, I guess there's no more stalling her.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is to debrief you on your mission. And yes, I'm the present Aphrodite, not the past one," said Aphrodite, making a mirror appear. "Percy, hold this up for me."

While Percy held up the ten pound mirror, Aphrodite explained, "You guys do know where we are, right?"

"Yeah, the Junkyard of the Gods, where we lost Bianca," Percy said in a sad and melancholic tone.

"Bingo! And where we talked about Annabeth!" said Aphrodite, making Percy blush and me feel curious.

Percy yelled, "You weren't supposed to tell anyone! Come on, not even Grover knows that."

"Well, remember when I told you not to grab anything in the junkyard," Percy nodded his head, "Well, right now the limo that we're in is practically throwing tons of trash outside of the junkyard and Talos is going to rise in less than a minute. And Me-"

"What!" yelled Percy. "Step on the gas, get us out of here!" Now I'm really confused.

"No can do Percy, no direct interference." Then she kicked us out of her limo. "And Percy, beware Medusa." Then she sped off without us. I readied my bow and Percy drew his sword. Then I saw it.

"A mockingjay pin!" I said as I picked it up. I compared it to Madge's. An exact copy.

Percy shook me out of my stupor, "Katniss, we have to get as far from this place as possible!" That got me going, so I stuffed the other pin in my pocket and ran to the other side. Once we were ten feet out of the junkyard, a muttation the size of a mountain rose from the ground. It looked like the whole junkyard has risen to destroy us. He drew his sword, making screeching noises as it went out of it's sheath. I tried shooting an arrow into it's eye, bit it only seemed to make it madder. Percy, on the other hand, didn't fight back and just ran. I decided to fall back also, shooting an explosive arrow every now and then. The explosions seem to make a few dents. Percy seemed to have thought of a plan, because he had stopped running.

"Get back and hold your ground," Percy warned. I decided to fire one more arrow and crouch ten feet behind him. Percy pounded his fists on the ground, making Talos stumble. Then Percy pulled his hands apart, making a crack big enough for Talos appear underneath the said creation. Talos fell into the ground, with the hole closing before Percy fell to his knees. Then he turned to stone before the monstrous woman before him. Luckily, she wasn't looking at me, so Medusa didn't turn me into a rock. I fired an arrow through her throat. She shriveled up and exploded, her head ending up face-down in the ground ten feet away from the petrified Percy. I kicked it away after covering her eyes with the sleeves of my jacket and decided to look at the damage.

Percy was turned to stone in perfect detail, revealing the exhausted look on his face, the drops of sweat on his face. One look, and I knew that there was no way that I could turn him back to normal. And unlike Peeta's sepsis, there was a high probability that there wasn't a cure for this.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered to his face. I let tears I didn't even know that I've been holding fall onto his statue. "I don't want to lose you." Then his body started glowing, turning from stone to flesh, from rock to skin. After the transformation, I felt as if the whole country of Panem has been lifted from my shoulders. I felt so relived that I cried tears of joy into his now cotton jacket. He was still unconscious, had a few scratches, but he was still alive. Then my phone started vibrating, which meant that the mission was over. I held his limp hand and pressed send.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! I just couldn't think of anything and I had to update fast to stop the "hiatus". I'll update again after I update <em>Percy Jackson: Uprising.<em> Also, if you like this story, then read that one during the break.**


	7. Cliche Moments and Page 203

**Hello! This is my second longest chapter yet, with the 4th chapter taking first. And yes, you read the title right. Page 203. If you can't guess what that means, then I guess you aren't a Percabeth fan. Anyway, I decided to fill this chapter with fluff like chapter four, to make it longer.**

**To anon and DancingDP: No Gale isn't and will never be in CHB. I think you've been thinking about a different story**

**Disclaimer on the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Cliche Moments and Page 203<p>

-Percy-

I woke up in a bed. It was a familiar room, reminding me of the Infirmary I woke up in on my first day here in CHB. I tried to sit up and look around, but a hand kept me down and another spoon-fed liquid cookies. Ambrosia.

"Don't get up," said a soothing voice. Her face was out of view from my perspective, so I started doing guesswork.

"Calypso?" I ask in a feeble attempt at guessing, remembering that I could never return to Ogygia again. The mystery woman just laughed, a laugh I have never heard before. Then she revealed herself to me, showing me her battered face and a braid along her back. Katniss. But how in Hades did she get so caring?

"Who are you, and what did you do to Katniss?"

"I guess this side of me appears whenever anyone I care about gets hurt. When I saw Peeta's injuries, I went into a caring mode," she replied. I smirked.

"Someone here cares about me!"

"Yeah, don't push it." I saluted and got up. I said, "Fine, but I'm still wondering where in the world you got the spoon feeding thing, 'cause that was the first thing Annabeth did with me." She shrugged and we went outside.

* * *

><p>"Percy, your stance is all wrong!" Katniss exclaimed. That's right, she was trying to teach me archery. And it wasn't going so well. We tried to shoot a target from fifteen feet away, and she saw how abysmal my aim is. Then ten feet. Arrow hit the bullseye… on another target. Then five feet. Flew straight into the ground and somehow caught on fire. Now we were trying to shoot from only a foot away. I prayed to the Twin Archers, heck, even Hera so that I could actually hit this target. I fixed my stance, Katnis correcting me a little, and shot.<p>

"Vlacas!" I cursed, the arrow just on the ring just to the left of the bullseye. Katniss, on the other hand, went around sixty feet from the target and fired two shots, one into the bullseye, the other two shots, one into the bullseye, the other spitting the first one. "Show-off," I said as she retrieved her arrows. She just smirked and checked the time.

"Lunch-time. You want to eat here, or-" I held out my hand. She caught the signal and we teleported to a cafe to eat. When we were done eating, she poked me, yelled, "Tag!" and bolted. I decided to chase after her.

Ten blocks later, I finally tackled her from behind, and we went tumbling to the ground, laughing. When did Katniss, who is usually cold and indifferent, become so carefree? I guess the environment here is changing her perspective on life. In the future, she was starving and fighting for her life. Now, well she is still fighting for her life, but she isn't alone. Plus, she isn't starving.

"Come on, let's go home." We then walked back to my apartment. On the way, we encountered a dracanea, but Katniss just pushed her on the road and an oncoming car hit her, turning the dragon woman to dust. Then we just continued walking, talking a little.

"Why didn't you give up during the Games?" I asked randomly.

"I had to much riding on me. And I promise my sister," she replied. "How about you?"

"If you give up on yourself, you give up on the world. And I wasn't ready to do that." Then we just continued walking and talking.

We hung out, ate some pizza and other things. Before I knew it, it was already midnight, so she went to sleep. And I went to work.

-Katniss-

When I woke from a dreamless sleep, I found a sticky piece of paper next to me.

_Find Me! - Percy_

Then I saw one on the door. I grabbed it and opened the door. Another note was on the wall with an arrow pointing downstairs. I aquired the note and went downstairs. This went on for some time, following the note's directions, even taking a taxi, till I reached the Ampitheatre at Camp. But there was a difference. Thousands of katniss roots were hung everywhere. I was shocked. Did this mean that Percy wanted to hang me? Then the said son of a god jumped on an empty table, with all of the campers giving him weird looks except for the Demeter children.

"I noticed that Katniss was being really nice recently," said Percy, "so I decided to return the favor." Then he picked up a guitar and played a tune. He was okay, a little shaky, but you could tell that he tried his very best. After he was done, the campers clapped and I hugged him out of gratitude. I remember that a few days ago, I wouldn't have hugged him or even touch him, but this place really changed me for the better. Then our phones rang. The only thing that was there was "Page 203, Battle of the Labyrinth." I looked at Percy for answers, but he looked confused as well. We then separated to prepare. I packed a weeks worth of dried meat, thirty arrows and a lot of changes of clothes.

"Your ready?" said a familiar voice behind me. I streched out my hand and teleported.

* * *

><p>I felt as if I was wearing one of Cinna's creations. We were in a volcano, with a ton of elaborate metal walkways to the center of the lava pit. Silhouettes were working on a weapon over a forge as big as a house. Scores of black cauldrons lined the center. All of the lava surrounding us was making the air warm, but I knew that one dip in the red liquid would burn me alive. "Girl on Fire," I said, reminising on my given title. On inspection, Percy was blushing as if he had never blushed before. "Percy, are you okay?" I said, thinking the heat wad too intense for him.<p>

"This is where Annabeth first… kissed me," said Percy, hand reaching for his lips. I was about to slap his hand away for focus, till a carbon copy of Athena in full battle armor appeared. She looked agitated, and was mostly gray, as if she was made of clay. She drew her sword and charged us. Percy stepped forward and tried decapitating her, but she bashed Riptide away and tackled him. I fired an arrow, but it only sunk into her body. Fight or flight, my mind started to formulate. I shot another arrow and pulled Percy up.

We ran into a room that looked like a movie theater, with these weird fish-dog hybrids talking to each other about puberty. "Class dismissed!" yelled Percy as I drew an explosive arrow. I let go, covering us with massive amounts of monster dust and alerting the other hybrids.

"Katniss!" yelled Percy as he pulled me away from a potential hit from a lightning bolt. Then a clay Zeus came in to view, with an adobe Poseidon and Hades in tow. Poseidon lobbed clay, while Hades just drew his sword. Which made thousands of skeletons appear. "Athena and the Big Three, all here to kill us," said Percy beside me, Riptide pointed at Zeus. "We have to retreat to the central island, with the big forge. That way we can't be cornered." So we made our way to the center. I nudged Percy forward, letting loose a fire arrow. It hardened the clay, but the fake Athena just broke the burnt part off and regrew. "Woah!" Percy yelled as arrows passed by. He tried controlling lava, but it didn't budge. We were on a stretch of land above the central walkway, when Demeter appeared.

"Cereal!" she yelled, pouring out cereal from her hands and clouding our vision. This continued, till we were battered and bruised, hiding in a nearby cauldron that was about to break.

"You have to get out of here," said Percy. His hair was a little scorched, and sweat was pouring down his face. "I have a plan."

"But you'll die!" I didn't trust his "plan". Plus, after the Medusa incident, I didn't want to let him out of my sight.

"I'll be fine," exclaimed Percy, a blast shaking the cauldron. "Besides, it's the only way."

"Bu-" then I was cut off by his lips on mine. It felt good, his soft, salty lips mingling with my blistered pair. We were moving as one, and I had never felt better. Peeta's kisses don't even compare to this.

"Now get out," Percy said, slapping the invisibility cap on my head and lifting me out of the cauldron. Then I ran for my life, along the metal pathways and towards the cave opening. I turned around to see Percy yell and explode, water, lava and steam swirling all around him. I did what I did on instinct. I ran for him.

Then the world ceased to exist.

-Percy-

When I woke up, I felt like I bathed in the Styx, or something reckless like that. My whole body ached, burn marks all around my body. I was still wearing my normal clothes, which somehow only had a few rips. I was in the Olympian throne room, but without any Olympians. Instead, there was only an ominous figure standing in front of the throne.

"Well well, Poseidon's water boy awakes," said the silhouette. It's voice was a mixture of a girl's and a guy's, and both were familiar. Then the creature stepped into the light.

It was a horrible sight. The right side was half of Luke's body, with the scar and blonde hair intact. Backbiter was in it's sheath at Luke's side. The left side was Annabeth, and the sides were attached together, making a horrible hybrid. Worse, it gave off a godly aura, so this thing was immortal. I think that this is the god called "Lukabeth". Katniss was sprawled on the floor thirty feet away, not looking like she'll get up soon. Then I noticed Annabeth, who was in the same position on the opposite side of the room.

"So, Perseus, I'll cut to the chase," said the hybrid, "Who will you choose? Because I'm nice, I'll let you have one girl. I'll have to destroy the other." This god was just like Janus, making us demigods choose sides. I hated it. I needed to think. How could I save both? Then I saw my chance.

"How about... both?" I yelled as I threw Riptide at him and ran towards Annabeth. I gathered my sweat and made a really gross IM, revealing Chiron. I used the IM+ app to transfer Annabeth to safety. Then I turned to Katniss. Lukabeth had made a portal and Katniss was slowly being sucked in. "Katniss!" I yelled as I ran, her body half way in the portal. As her body dissappeared, I jumped through the portal into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. Where are Katniss and Percy going to? What will happen to our favorite duo? What happened to Percabeth? Review everyone! And read my other story, <em>Percy Jackson: Uprising. <em>Goodbye!**


	8. The Hunger Games: Percy Edition?

**Hello! I finally updated. YAY! I give thanks to the six who had favorited and the five who had put this story on Story Alert. If you like this story, then please read my _Percy Jackson: Uprising _fic, especially if you like the _Kid Icarus _franchise. Please Read and Review this chapter, because I need your ideas and your encouragement. On to the reviews:**

**To those who don't want Percabeth (momo1903, anonymous, etc.): THIS IS NOT A PERCABETH! It says so in the summary, and what the summary says, goes..**

**Dancing DP: Nope, not Calypso's Island. I thought of that at first, but they would go from Mt. Saint Helens _to_ Calypso's island, then to Lukabeth, but I wanted it to be more urgent/dramatic.**

**Cassie: Thanks for constantly reviewing my story! And you guessed right, they go there. (But she's from the future, not a different dimension)**

**Disclaimer on the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: The Hunger Games: Percy Edition?<p>

-Percy-

When I came to, all I could register was a searing pain in my calf. When I finally came to my senses, I noticed I was stripped to my boxers and Katniss was crying. Woah, Katniss was crying. I tried to get up, and was greeted by a wave of intense pain. I cried out, and that seemed to stop Katniss from crying. She got up, and I asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in the Arena. Me for the second time," she said. It was sad to see her so broken. "Then where is this Peeta guy?"

"I think it was just like Annabeth and I. We were switched, so maybe now you and Peeta were switched." Then her head snapped up. "Percy, your leg!"

I didn't want her to worry over a wound. "I'll be healed if you help me stand in water. Peeta was found near water, right?"

So we got myself healed and clothed, then I followed her. I finally understood the tension, the suspense of the Games. Anything could happen, at any time, be it fire, poison, hunger, dehydration, sneak attacks. In the Arena, everything was possible. I fished for Riptide and uncapped it, it's glow faint. Katniss looked concerned with the light it was giving off. "Put your sword up," whispered Katniss. I sheathed my blade, and she handed me one of her knifes. I had a better plan. I tried summoning water from within, and it started gushing out of my index finger. I formed it into the shape of a sword, and froze it. I weighed it, and the balance was only a little off. I made myself a water shield and slapped that onto my wrist. I stopped myself from making armor, because summoning that much water from within myself might make me faint. We finally made it to the fabled cave, where Katniss and Peeta had their many make-out sessions.

I tried to lighten up the mood. "Is that a lip gloss stain?" I said, pointing to a random spot. Katniss just nodded. Man, she must be really down if she wouldn't take the chance to hit me if given it. I tried again. "So what about your couple name? Wouldn't it be Peeni-"

"Not helping." So I did what I thought was best. I hugged her. She stiffened, then relaxed and hugged back. It was good, her frame pressed to mine.

"So," I asked after she stopped crying, "What now."

"We just wait for everyone to die. We have food and water, I can hunt and you can spontaneously spawn water. We don't need anything," said the expert.

Then an anthem was sounding in the night sky. Katniss bolted outside, with me hot on her trail. Before I could get a glimpse, Katniss said, "No one died. Just get back inside."

We got inside and laid out our stuff, well, Katniss's stuff, since my backpack got obliterated during the volcano fight. Our cellphones were MIA, but we had around ten pounds of meat, a full canteen, and other necessities. We were set.

"I'll go cover up the cave," said Katniss, but before she could leave, I stopped her.

"I'll help. I'm not injured or anything," I said as I went outside with her. We were planning to make a more realistic cover this time, so we were going to mix her leaves with my water and freeze that. After we were done, I felt faint. That cave opening was really big. Katniss was sweating a little, so I caressed her cheek and wiped away the droplets.

She smiled, put her hands behind my neck, and kissed me. Way better than Annabeth's. I broke away and said, "Lets do this somewhere more," then I look at the camera, "private." So we went inside and continued our make-out session. We stopped once a silver parachute appeared near our cave. Katniss went out to grab it, and came in with a metal pot, filled to the brim with soup. Something to spice up the stale meat.

We started eating, with us talking in between. "So what's our couple name?" I asked. We never made an established name. Sure, Thalia almost came up with a name, but Katniss stared her down, and her stare is way more intense than Thalia's, so she shut up.

Katniss said, "How about… Katcy?" I smiled and kissed her, and she kissed back, our soup ignored. "Not Peni-" She punched my shoulder hard, so we continued eating, with us glancing at each other every now and then.

After we finished our food, we cuddled in the sleeping bags and slept next to each other.

-Katniss-

The peace continued for a few days. It turns out that Percy was an OK hunter, well, better than Peeta anyway. I set-up Foxface, so she died, much to Percy's dismay. "I've never killed a mortal before." Then the fabled cornucopia dinner announcement came.

"Tributes, there will be a… special feast today. Each of you needs something desperately," Templesmith said. Then something unexpected came. "District Two needs food, Eleven needs a weapon and water, and Twelve needs… a pair of cellphones."

We looked at each other. We silently agreed that we had to do this, together.

* * *

><p>I checked my supplies. Ten arrows. A bow. Percy was fashioning armor from water at the creek we woke up in. We were ready to charge. We walked through the forest, the tension so thick, you could shoot through it with a bow. Percy was cautious, sword and shield at the ready. I pointed my bow in front of me, ears listening for any sign of tributes. After a few minutes, we finally reach the open field, with the golden horn gleaming in the center, with a table in front with bags labeled Two, Five, Eleven and Twelve. I saw Clove run towards the horn, probably to hide. I saw Clove run towards the horn, probably to hide and ambush us. Then she exploded, her calf hitting my chest. Mines had been planted. Luckily, I was facing the explosion and my mouth was open, trying to tell Percy something, so none of my ears broke. "Percy, can you hear me?" I said. He checked his ears, and nodded.<p>

"Clove?" said a voice right behind us. We swung around and saw Cato, javelin in tow and a full set of metal armor. Then he threw it at us. Percy intercepted, knocking the projectile with his ice shield, while I shot him in the neck. He jumped, making the arrow bounce off his head. Percy kicked him to the ground and put his foot on Cato's chest, stopping him from getting up. He melted his shield, much to Cato's shock, and made the water a blob around his head, where he died of drowning. Then Percy formed the water into a shield again.

"So how are we going to pass through the mines?" I asked. Percy didn't answer. He was just like Peeta, never wanting to kill unless they had tried everything, from negotiating to plain knocking out the person. Percy slowly raised his hand, making a blob of water from his shield form into an arrow.

"Shoot this through the loop of the bag. Once it's through, I'll make it into a hook and we can pull it back." I notched Percy's arrow and shot at it, a thread of water attached to the notch of my bow. Once it passed through, the arrow turned into a blob which got stuck on the strap. Percy yanked the rope on my bow and the bag - cellphones included - fly into the air. Then Thresh appeared. He saw the bag in the air, so he made a grab for it. I yelled, "NO!" just in time for him to step on the ground.

_BOOM!_

Thresh exploded in time with Percy catching the bag. His body, still in one piece, flew up into the air and into a ship, the one who was supposed to pick up his dead body. Ironic. Then I realized what it meant.

"Percy, Teleport!" Then we held hands and teleported, just as the falling ship crashed into the bombs, destroying everything around it.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Please R&amp;R! And read my other fic, <em>Percy Jackson: Uprising. <em>Come on, dimension hopping, a twist on the Chaos fanfics and Tempura wizards. Who doesn't want that?**

**Question of the Chapter: What the hell happened to the god Percabeth? And where are Percy and Katniss going now? Did you guys like my Percy/Katniss name?**

**Goodbye!**


	9. We Finally End This

**Sorry to keep you waiting! **

**_Kid Icarus: Uprising_ has been taking up a lot of free time, which I usually use to write stories. But seriously, it's only been a little less than two weeks! Anyway, yep, this is the last chapter, but don't worry!  
><strong>**I will be posting a story with little samples of potential stories. I need you guys to vote on what story you would like me to write alongside _Percy Jackson: Uprising_  
><strong>

**So here are the choices so far: **

**Fire Meets Water: The Untold Story - This will contain a few one-shots based on Percy and Katniss's adventures, including a time traveling Annabeth and Rick Riordan ninjas. A lot like stories you find in the Demigod Files, or the upcoming Demigod Diaries (Finally going to be able to see Thalia's portrait!)**

**Mark of Athena - Yep, _another_ Mark of Athena story, featuring the classic Percabeth. I support Liper. Yes, Liper. I mean, come on! Friends realizing that they want to be more than friends, it's a classic! Tyson/Ella, Frazel, the usual is here. And I support Jeyna. Percy was faithful to Annabeth, so why can't Jason be faithful to Reyna. I've already made a few chapters here, so there's extra incentive to vote for this one guys!**

**Percy Jackson: Champion of the Love Goddess - _Annabeth dies after the Second Giant War, so Percy gets depressed. Poseidon begs Aphrodite to help him get over it, so she makes him her champion. What will happen when Percy has to help people fall in love? Perphrodite _The words in italic will be the summary FYI**

**So please look out for that story. I'll upload it soon.**

**By the way, whoever finds all of the_ Kid Icarus: Uprising _references first gets a virtual cookie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, THG nor KI:U**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: We Finally End This<p>

-Percy-

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" said Lukabeth. We were in the monochrome throne room again, only this time Katniss was by my side, and we weren't caged in. But how did we get here? We wanted to teleport to CHB, not this place.

"Well, it was a little too easy to… _pluck _you out of your little time stream," said the deity, as if he could read minds. "Besides, there was no one that could stop me."

"What about Percabeth? Isn't it a god too?" asked Katniss. Then Lukabeth smirked. He reached behind his throne and picked up a body. It was a hybrid, just like Lukabeth, only instead of Luke's body, it was mine. It didn't look to okay, with a big hole where it's heart was supposed to be. Instead of ichor, these kinds of gods seemed to bleed green, and that leaked all over Percabeth's body.

"What did you do with it? Did you wound it?" I yelled. Even if I've never met Percabeth, it was still half of me. It was like a pet that I cared about. Then Lukabeth's cold laugh brought me back to reality.

"No no no, it wasn't me. Actually, it was **you**," said the god. I tried to charge him, but Katniss stopped me. "You don't have any attraction to Annabeth anymore. Simple as that. I only supplied the _final strike_!" It yelled as it closed his hand into a fist, making Percabeth's body fade. The only god who could help us, gone.

"And it's now your turn, Percy and Katniss!" Then he flew at us. I rolled to the side as Katniss jumped, activating her bow. She let out a few arrows, only for them to be destroyed by Lukabeth's weapons, Backbiter in it's right hand and Annabeth's knife in it's left. I drew Riptide and charged. I sliced down, only to be intercepted by it's blade. It disarmed me, using Luke's technique, and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying into my dad's throne.

Katniss threw her knife at Lukabeth's face, only for it to be caught. Then it charged her. She tried to fire an arrow, but he merely dodged it and kicked her, sending her into me, causing me to double over. I was disarmed and winded. Katniss was tired too, her arm muscles too tired to fire accurately. Then my Seaweed of a Brain got an idea.

I took off both of my shoes and threw it at him, causing him to stagger through both force and surprise, though I doubted that Converse would do much damage to a god. But I didn't do that to hurt him, I did it for more time. We both needed to recover, Katniss's arm muscles and my energy. Then Riptide went back into my pocket.

"Excuse me, Princess!" I said to Katniss. We both got off Dad's throne and readied our weapons. It seemed like we had a fighting chance. "Muttations, activate!" Then twenty bear-like monsters spontaneously appeared, worthy of Echidna's ugly face. Never mind about the fighting chance.

Then it appeared.

-Katniss-

It was a hybrid of Percy and I. It had jet black hair on both sides, one side longer and fairer. On the right side was Percy's body, with Riptide in tow. On the other side, we have my body, with one of my father's bows drawn. The god had a sheath of arrow's on its back, and it looked battle ready. "Sorry to keep _YOU_waiting, Lukabeth!", my hybrid said in an upbeat tone. It was a mix of Percy's voice and my voice, which actually sounded really nice. Percy winked at me - we still had a fighting chance.

"Muttations, attack the godlings!" said Lukabeth as he chargen into battle.

"You guys fend off the mutts, while I take Lukabeth," said my hybrid. "What's your name?" I asked. It laughed, causing Percy to smirk and me to feel embarrassed. "You're the one that thought of it, remember?" said the deity. "Katcy?" Then she shot a fire arrow, connecting with Lukabeth's chest and causing it to roll over to put out the fire.

"Woah!" yelled Percy as he ducked a mutt's paw. He recovered his bearings and stabbed it in the maw, turning it to dust. I aimed at a pack of five with an explosive arrow and let loose, killing them. I snuck a look at Katcy. It was slicing and shooting at the same time, using her sword hand to notch and shoot the arrow. Lukabeth was using both blades to keep the arrows at bay. Then Katcy made a giant bow and arrow pair out of water.

"Prepare to meet the light!" Yelled Katcy as she shot Lukabeth. Once the water arrow went through its stomach, his body slowly turned to ice. "Hybridified!" yelled Percy, punching the air as Lukabeth's body shattered to pieces.

"That isn't a word, Kelp Head!" I said in response to his childishness, taking out the last of the mutts with an explosive arrow. Then the frozen shards of Lukabeth's deceased body started to levitate. What was happening?

"It's gonna blow!" hollered Katcy. "This must be its last resort. Come on, we have to get you out of here!" It then slashed the air with Riptide, opening up a pocket into the "Flow of Time". She shoved us inside and said, "Goodbye and good luck, Percy and Katniss! This stream will take you directly to Camp in Percy's time, so no need to worry." We thanked it as it closed the rip. Then a force pulled us in a single direction.

"G-Force in my face!" yelled Percy. It was as if we were being sucked by a vacuum cleaner towards camp. I tilted sideways towards Percy and held his hand. He squeezed it and smiled. I smiled too. The fighting, the conflict, it was all over. Then we saw a light.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_Contact!_We flew out from the portal at speeds rivaling the train to the Capitol's. "Katniss! We're gonna land in the lake, so hold on to me tight!" I grabbed on tight as we connected with the water. Our heated bodies colliding with the cool liquid. Fire meeting water.

Somehow, the impact hadn't broken any bones. Maybe because I was holding on to Percy. After I checked myself for dislocated bones, I swam for shore.

"Percy?" I yelled. He hadn't surfaced yet, and I was getting worried. Then a big wave attacked me. "Percy!" I yelled once I saw him. He was as dry as a rock, smirking at me. Until I tackled him.

"You jer-" Then, instead of teleporting, he kissed me, instantly making me dry. His lips tasted like the sea, a salty tang to his tongue. It made up for the sudden wave, so I gave in and kissed him back.

-Percy-

After our make-out session, we walked towards the Big House to ask Chiron for a drachma, to contact the gods, because our batteries were dead. Once we reached the tether ball courts, we encountered a certain Athenian spawn.

"Percy!" she yelled. "Where were you? I just woke up from a deep sleep, and no one knew. Chiron was at a meeting with the gods, Thalia went with Artemis, and the campers were uninformed. What happened?" Then she noticed a certain person behind me.

"Who's **she**?" asked Annabeth in a disgusted tone I've never heard her use except on Rachel.

"Oh, sorry! Um, Katniss, this is Annabeth," I said, pointing at the blonde. "And Annabeth, this is my lovely girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games and the Girl on Fire," I finished proudly. I mean, I went through hell and back just to get her, so I would obviously be proud of both her and myself.

"But why are you dating her, when you could have me?" When the Hades did she get this jealous and proud? "I mean, come on! I'm blonde, I'm a demigod, I'm smart, I'm pretty and I have bigger breasts! Plus, we've been through everything together!"

Katniss was fuming. Before she could retort, or worse, murder, I stopped her. "Let me handle this," I whispered into her ear. Then she smirked.

"One, I don't have a hair color preference. Two, she isn't pretty, she isn't beautiful, she's as radiant as the sun. Three, she won the Games. That takes smarts. Four, her breasts are fluffy and perfect. Also, I don't care if she's mortal. Finally, Katniss and I HAVE been through everything together. That was what the Quest was all about!" I said. Annabeth was red with fury.

She drew her dagger and pointed it at Katniss, with her drawing her bow. "You've made a dangerous enemy out of this Daughter of Athena, Everdeen! You too, Perc- Sea Spawn!" Then she walked away, obviously mad.

"L-Let's go to Olympus," I said, sad because of a friend turned enemy.

* * *

><p>And so the duo set off. The gods let them keep their cellphones, so that they could time-travel any time they wanted. All they had to do was reset the time on their phones. This also gave them immortality, because they had stopped aging after their first time travel session, and if they get finished, they re spawn to when and where they last time traveled to, so their love could last for eternity, no matter how cliche that sounds. Annabeth, on the other hand, tried to get our favorite pair to break multiple times. It was like Hephaestus with Aphrodite and Ares.<p>

When they sired a child (When they were exactly 276 years old), Percy named him Link. Due to the time traveling fiasco done by his parents, he inherited their powers, so he was entitled "The Hero of Time". Like his video game counterpart, his task is to defeat evil, but instead of Hyrule, it's America he's defending from Demise and Ganon. Zelda, who accompanies Link instead of being your typical damsel in distress, is actually a Daughter of Chaos, and has Primrose's spirit living in her.

The future is made different. World peace had settled in through the diplomacy, and if there were any outbreaks,like that one dictator, the time traveling couple would stop it.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>So, Rate and Review, people! And look out for the story with the name _Story Potential, _which will be under the PJO category.**

**Complicated, signing off!**


End file.
